wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delphinus (Delphi)
Delphinus (Delphi) was created by ZeroBelowNova, please do not use unless permission is asked first.* Thank's AryaFire1 for the coding! Overview Delphinus is a Nightwing/Seawing hybrid that has been on her own from the beginning. It is said that her she is the mistake of a royal fling between a count of the Seawing Royal Court and a lowly Nightwing traveler. She was born under all three moons and is bio-luminescent as well as being able to breathe underwater History Delphinus' story is really quite a tragic one. As mentioned above, Delphinus is a tragic mistake between a Seawing Count of the Royal Court and a lowly Nightwing traveler. It all started on a warm autumn night when Delphi's parents met by chance, or perhaps fate of the moons on the beaches at the edge of Seawing territory. Delphi's mother, a pure nightwing, was said to be beautiful, as told by the animals of the sea who watched over the affair. She was traveling, on a study project about the different tribes of dragons. Losing her way under the moonlight, She ran into group of wandering party-goers, roaming the beach after having perhaps a little too-much dragon ale. The count, who happened to be the most sober, saw that she was beautiful, and a little bit lost, and so he invited her to stay with the court for the time being. There they sat around a fire on the beach in the warm, jolly, company of friends and strangers for a night. The count and the nightwing became much too acquainted in a single night's time, and fell asleep close to each other beside the warm of the stars and the fire the group had settled around. In the morning, the count and the nightwing were startled awake by a group of soldiers sent out by the court to find the count and their friends. Shocked by the scene in which they saw, the knights were outraged. The count, realizing how the situation seemed, quickly explained and made the soldiers pledge to not share a word of what they'd seen. With their loyalty bound, the count parted from the nightwing, vowing in secrecy to see her again. A fortnight passed, and the nightwing waited everynight in the same spot until she began to lose hope. Then, when the moon was nigh high in the sky the last night, a shadowy figure emerged into the nightwing's view. It was the count, finally able to get away to see her. And so they spent the night walking along the beach, familiarizing themselves with one another. Then when the sun started to just stretch it's colors over the glistening sea, the count would bid his lover goodbye, and return home. And so this continued on for many months. And as the story goes, one knows that secrets are hard to keep, and the court began to become suspicious, sending soldiers to keep an eye on the count, making it hard for him to get away, and all the more desperate to escape. Finally, after a long swathe of time, the count got away, and found his nightwing staring blissfully at the moon. There must have been something about the way her scales glistened that night, or how desperate he had been to be near her, for they became too close that night. When morning came, and the count realized he had not returned home, he scurried away, in order save his reputation, leaving before the nightwing awoke. This time, months passed, and the nightwing, to her horror, found she was with egg. With no where to go, as they would not allow her to return home after such atrocities, she waited for her count to come back to her. When she was close to bearing the egg, on a warm summer night, she finally saw the shadow of her count in the moonlight once more. With delight, she ran to meet him. But he was not alone. The count, accompanied by the highest of the court, met the nightwing. "They have found our little secret out." he said, with surprising coldness. Then the queen of the court spoke: "As you should know, such inter-tribal relationships are seen as shameful for those of the royal court. Because of this, Cetus, count of the royal court, I strip you of your title. May you rot in shame in our kingdom, and be excepted nowhere else. As for your Nightwing lover, I banish her to the edges of the kingdom. May she dare not to grace her claws beyond the beaches of our kingdom." Then the queen and the rest of the court turned swiftly away, leaving just the ex-count and the nightwing alone. "This is all your fault...because of you my life is ruined, and I cannot even escape the shame of it. Leave my presence." Cetus exclaimed in agony, turning to leave the nightwing alone. The nightwing, horrified at his sudden coldness, exclaimed in hope of possible renewal\ "But I am with egg! What am I supposed to do?!" The ex-count froze, shocked by this sudden news. "How dare you bring this on me now? I will have nothing to do with this Dragonet! Be gone from me!" And with that, the count dove into the water, and the nightwing never saw him again. In the coming weeks, the nightwing laid the egg under the moonlight on the beaches of the kingdom, unwilling to leave when she was so closed to the one she could not let go. Ashamed of her actions, and being able to bear it no more, she left the egg in a shallow, warm lagoon in the moonlight. And the nightwing disappeared as well. By some fate, chance, or pity of the moons, the dragonet hatched under all three of them. She was born with telepathic and prophetic abilities, with untapped power. scared and alone, and afraid to speak, she sat trembling in the water. Suddenly a voice filled her head, and she looked to the night sky. "Do you have a name little one?" The small dragonet shook her head, her fear visible a mile away. "Then you shall be called Delphinus, born under the three moons and the constellation of the dolphin." and so it was. Suddenly, the dragonet realized that there was a pod of dolphins circling the lagoon, acting as her protectors. And her fear drifted away, and so did she, into a deep sleep. And so Delphinus, was raised by the sea creatures around her, who were able to give her the origin of her name and what little they could of her parents, until Delphinus decided that she must go away to discover herself and become her own person. And that leads us to today, where Delphi attends Hybrid academy. Abilities Delphi is telepathic, prophetic, bio-luminescent and can breath underwater. Quotes "Jeez, haven't you ever seen a bio-luminescent Nightwing before? No? Good, cus neither have I." -Delphi trying to break the ice a hybrid academy. ''"You know what I can do... I can see it in your eyes..I'm sorry I was rude... and for touching your mind, I can't always control it...just know, that I'm a freak, just like you, and I understand what it's like to be rejected. Just, if you would, let's safe guard each other's secrets? Even some hybrids aren't very accepting of mind readers..." -''Delphi apologizing to Zircon. Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Hybrids